Like most chronic diseases, blood sugar level treatment with insulin for diabetes is fundamentally reliant on patient-management that invariably requires succumbing to a life-style of fastidiousness that mandates frequent medical intervention and perpetual personal awareness of changes blood sugar levels and associated physiological conscious state of mind or commonly “moods” or “emotions” to maintain healthy treatment goals. Generally, medical research tends to indicate that a lack of adherence to a regimented daily treatment often manifests in each individual both physically and emotionally and will often curtail one's lifespan while living with such a chronic disease. Specifically, there exists a growing interest within the medical community in considering the relationship between changes in mental status due to chronic diseases, such as among others, hypoglycemia and adherence to treatment and means by which to encourage the positive emotional effects within patients experiencing a chronic illness, such as among others diabetes, to thereby encourage positive personal long-term treatment practices of the disease by the chronically ill patient.
Presently, despite the relationship between good physiological as well as emotional health, the healthcare product marketplace provides few options for managing the emotional aspects of a chronic physiological illness, and even fewer options are available to diabetics. As the healthcare industry moves toward a more proactive-patient approach, and wireless personal health monitor consumer technologies gain considerable traction in the current market, the healthcare environment is ripe for innovation in its approach to patient-led treatment for chronic illnesses. Unfortunately, there is no known means for an individual diagnosed with a chronic disease to intuitively interact with treating their disease in a long term, non-numerical means that includes gaming and encouraging feedback from an internet-based community of participants.
For example, there exists a need for an intuitive self-therapy that is interactive and improves on the self-narrative of treatment including those patients that are numerically adverse, lack temporal rigor, and lack emotional diligence for a disease with a perpetual plan for treatment. A need exists for an intuitive means for providing numerical medical readings that further promotes meaningful participation and interest by the patient over long periods of the disease narrative. Accordingly, there is a need for a multi-disciplinary approach to this intuitive solution (including, among others, internal medicine, neuroscience, sociology, computer science and design) through interacting with music and color, among other means, with a mobile device based system for monitoring a patients physiological and emotional state to improve their means for managing their chronic disease. Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method that integrates with a blood glucose monitor that is well known in the industry and receives audiovisual feedback from a diabetic participant to actively change their treatment in real time.
Apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the various embodiments so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein. Thus, it will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, common and well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment may not be depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments.